


Almost Human

by allisonofagun



Category: Free!
Genre: Android!Haru, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Scientist Ryuugazaki Rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonofagun/pseuds/allisonofagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where androids are created to service mankind and basically treated like slaves lives the kind hearted Makoto who one day finds a defective android thrown carelessly away on the street. He soon finds that this android is different than other androids. This android feels emotions, and all he wants to do is touch the water, to be free. With the help of Rei the scientist, maybe perhaps, he could be. Loosely based on the concept of the movie Bi-centennial man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is gonna be a medium-ish sized story in attempts to get out of a many years long writers block. If you see any problems feel free to leave notes in comments cause I'm trying to get my sea legs back. First chapter in like ten probably. First Chapter is pretty short just to get my toes wet, but others will be longer.

Makoto walked home in the rain. The rain pattered against the sidewalk filling the air with a clean smell that filled the humid air. The rain rolled off his umbrella and he took a deep breath and breathed out, watching as him air made a small white puff as it left his lips. He smiled as he enjoyed the quiet serenity that was the rainstorm and he felt peaceful. As he tilted his head back, his umbrella followed as he glanced at the grey skies. He can’t help to smile. There sure as been a lot of rain lately. As he watched the raindrops trickle onto the street when a drop lands itself onto his nose. Startled, he shakes it off and rubs his nose chuckling at himself. He kept walking until he reached a fork in the road. There was an alley to his right that would take him home faster or he could stay on the main road which would be slower. As he stopped to consider if he should stay on the main road and enjoy his walk longer or just go home a clap of lightning rang overhead and the rain began to pick up a bit. I guess the weather is deciding for me.He thought and turned to the right to go into the alley way. 

Makoto walked down the alley and was about to pass a dumpster when something caught his eye. At first he thought it was a beggar, for it appeared human in shape in a tucked position leaning against the corner between the dumpter and the wall, trying to avoid the downpour. He then realized it was not a human at all, but an android. He stepped closer and crouched to where the robot was rested against the wall next to the dumpster. In the machine’s lap lay a carelessly written soggy cardboard sign that read defective. Makoto looked closer. He wasn’t an engineer, but the android didn’t look defective. From what he could see the machine seemed as normal as all the other androids he had seen walking on the street. The robot was built like a young man. The plastic that covered his body was white with black joints underneath. Makoto considered that the robot was probably defective by programming terms. 

He sighed and stood up. He didn’t know how to help this android, he couldn’t help at all. Firefighters fight fires after all; they do not fix machines. He turned away about to continue on his way when suddenly the androids eyes opened and lit up the alleyway. Makoto froze. He had assumed to robot had been switched off, deactivated, when he was thrown away, but apparently that was not the case. He turned his head to look over at the android completely, to meet those eyes, and he stopped short. Fixated to the robots eyes. Deep blue eyes bore into his green ones. The eyes lit up the alleyway in a watery blue light. Makoto looked into those eyes, those glassy blue eyes, and he thought they looked almost human. The android did not have unfocused, glazed over eyes like most robots. This automaton’s eyes were focus, passionate and filled with purpose. Those eyes spoke silently to Makoto. He glanced down the street, and put his hand on his chin in contemplation. He couldn’t just leave this android here; he would feel bad about abandoning it now. He sighed and faced the automaton again. “Let’s get you out of this rain” he said as he put his umbrella away and hoisted the android’s limp body up onto his other arm. The robot looked over at Makoto silently. It blinked and then its eyes shuddered before the light went out again completely. Makoto kept walking; he was about a block from his home now. Thunder clapped overhead, the human walked faster, trying to get home quicker. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the android, or if he would be able to help it at all, but he would try his best and the least he could do was help it out of the rain tonight.


End file.
